


Problemas em Sha Ka Ree

by DeanandCas



Series: Sobrevivência 101 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: Sete meses se passaram desde a cerimônia de casamento em Vulcano. Cas'tiel se vê às voltas com um problema muito humano.





	Problemas em Sha Ka Ree

                Dean deixou o turbo elevador e caminhou pelo corredor curvo. As paredes envidraçadas do edifício permitiam ver com clareza o por do sol espetacular que se apresentava lá fora. Abrindo o colarinho de seu uniforme de gala, bufou enquanto coçava o pescoço. Uma marca deixada ali pelo marido e tocada sem querer fez com que o comandante da Frota Estelar mudasse seu humor de cansado para enamorado. Lembrou da noite anterior, quando Cas'tiel havia sido particularmente meticuloso na exploração de seu corpo com os lábios.

                Suspirou ao inserir o código que abriria a porta do apartamento em que viviam em Sausalito. O espetáculo da natureza podia ser apreciado daquele aposento também e a luz dourada banhava os objetos que os dois instrutores da Academia haviam escolhido para decorá-lo. Haviam dado preferência a poucas peças, apenas aquelas que tivessem algum significado na vida dos dois.

                Em uma das paredes, uma pintura a óleo mostrava uma paisagem vulcana, dominada pelos tons de ferrugem e vermelho. As rochas escarpadas recortavam-se contra um céu arroxeado de aurora. Cas'tiel havia lhe dito que era um local na província em que vivera a infância. Na parede oposta, uma imagem holográfica mostrava uma floresta terraformada em Oberon, luxuriante em seus tons de verde contra um céu cor de anil. 

                Na mesa de centro, uma pequena escultura em rocha azulada, presente dos monges da Ordem de Zostatok. Dean não precisava dela para lembrar do azul que tanto amava, mas uma nostalgia aquecia seu peito sempre que lembrava do local onde começara a ser feliz.

                Ele se sentia confortável e acolhido ali como em nenhum outro lugar onde houvesse morado antes. Afinal, aquele era definitivamente um lar, quando as outras acomodações haviam sido apenas construções frias, mesmo a casa da infância, desde que a mãe havia morrido.

                Afastando o pensamento saudoso, respirou fundo, percebendo, finalmente, um odor diferente. Diferente para aquele local, mas definitivamente conhecido. O odor adocicado do incenso lembrou-o de sua estada em Talamir, mais de dois anos anos, e que redirecionara completamente sua vida.

                As lembranças, apesar disso, não eram as mais agradáveis, pois estivera em contato com uma faceta de Cas'tiel que antes não conhecera, quando ele o atacara com violência ao ser surpreendido em estado meditativo.

                Entrou no corredor que levava ao quarto e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a porta fechada. O marido havia lhe dito que tinha a tarde livre e o esperaria para o jantar após a cerimônia a que Dean precisava comparecer.

                A passos lentos aproximou-se e inseguro, bateu de leve. Aguardou um momento e nada. Bateu um pouco mais forte, debatendo internamente se deveria afastar-se por uns minutos para que Cas'tiel estivesse pronto para recebê-lo, fosse lá o que estivesse fazendo.

                De dentro do quarto, veio uma resposta abafada:

                "Entre, Dean."

                Apertando o botão verde no painel, ouviu o som sibilante que a porta fez ao se recolher para o interior da parede. Emoldurado pela beleza do céu de abril, Cas'tiel se encontrava sentado no chão, de costas para ele. Não se voltou e Dean se perguntou o que teria acontecido para ele estar ali, vestido com a túnica branca de meditação. Desde que moravam juntos ele nunca o havia visto vestindo aquele traje.

                Dean se aproximou, cauteloso, lembrado que ele havia dito na ocasião em que ele se defrontara pela primeira vez com aquela situação. Cas dissera que era uma maneira de focar sua mente, buscando uma solução para algum problema. O que estaria afligindo o seu marido? E por que Dean não havia percebido nada que pudesse estar causando algum tipo de estresse em Cas'tiel?

                A mudança que se efetivara nele aos poucos, iniciada com a estadia em Ardana, o fizera mais aberto e afável. Estas eram suas qualidades agora, ainda que fosse muitas vezes ainda bastante sério e reservado. Mas ele lado raramente se mostrava quando estavam apenas os dois.

                Dean se colocou às costas do esposo e olhou para baixo, para ver as pernas musculosas nuas, cruzadas, os pés descalços. À frente, o conhecido incensário de pedra vulcânica negra, de onde uma fumaça alva subia em ondulações silenciosas. Percebeu que os olhos de Cas'tiel permaneciam fechados e que ele estava alheio à beleza natural lá fora.

                Lembrando-se do que acontecera antes, Dean temia em tocá-lo. Mas ele havia respondido, então estava consciente. Pensou em deixar o quarto, para que o vulcano viesse ter com ele quando se sentisse à vontade. 

                Deu passo para trás e sentiu quando a mão de Cas tocou sua perna.

                "Olá, Dean." disse, em uma saudação sem inflexão.

                Olhando Cas'tiel nos olhos, Dean sentiu o peito apertar. Ele não estava em seu estado normal, claramente afligido por algum tipo de preocupação. Antes que pudesse baixar-se para retribuir o toque, Castiel levantou e depois de um instante de hesitação, se afastou um pouco, colocando mais distância entre seus corpos.

                Aquele pequeno gesto magoou Dean mais do que ele podia esperar. Seu esposo jamais se esquivara dele desde que haviam compartilhado a fusão mental no vale de Dragost.

                "Vou deixar você em paz, Cas. Vou começar o jantar."

 

                O vulcano engoliu em seco. Viu quando Dean deixou o quarto, definitivamente chateado por sua atitude. Mas este era seu mundo agora: as emoções, livres das restrições da lógica o levavam a lugares que ele jamais havia conhecido.

                Nunca antes sentira ciúmes. Era ilógico para um vulcano sentir ciúmes, posto que as relações "afetivas" eram controladas e distantes. Mas Cas'tiel não era mais assim. A cada dia uma nova sensação era apresentada a ele e algumas vezes ele se sentia totalmente incapaz de lidar com ela. Mas com a ajuda amorosa de Dean ele evoluía pouco a pouco. Dean era mesmo a pedra fundamental para seu crescimento, como haviam dito os monges de Ardana.

                Mas o que fazer quando o professor faltava? Não podia contar com o aconselhamento de Dean na presente situação, quando ele era o pivô de suas reações emocionais exacerbadas...

 

                Cas'tiel deixou o quarto e foi ao encontro de Dean na cozinha. Da porta o viu de costas, cuidadosamente cortando legumes para preparar o jantar sem usar o replicador. Pelos ingredientes dispostos sobre a mesa ele estava fazendo sopa plumik, o prato preferido do vulcano.

                Um sentimento indesejado assaltou a mente de Cas'tiel.  _Por que Dean fazia aquilo? Pretendia se redimir de algo?_  Ao mesmo tempo, um pensamento veio contrabalançar a disputa: Dean fazia muitas vezes sua comida favorita, só para agradá-lo, não significava que tivesse feito algo errado. Cas se via dividido entre o lado emocional e o racional e aquilo o exasperava como nunca antes.

                Pressentindo a presença do esposo Dean se virou e o viu parado à porta. Como o olhar continuava turvado, o humano procurou não se deixar levar pela instabilidade emocional e perguntou, calmamente:

                "Estou fazendo sopa plumik, você gostaria de algo mais?"

                Cas'tiel, tentando controlar-se, perguntou, a voz artificialmente equilibrada:

                "Você não vai comer?"

                "O banquete foi demais para mim." Respondeu, sentindo o olhar recriminador do outro sobre si. Ele não conseguia pensar de que forma poderia ser ele mesmo o motivo do mau-humor do companheiro.

                Com a menção do banquete uma nova onda de raiva desceu sobre a mente de Cas'tiel. Como Dean pudera fazer aquilo? Não tinham os dois um compromisso e um juramento de fidelidade?

                Dean percebeu que a testa de Cas'tiel se franziu ainda mais e que o tom de sua pele se tornou levemente esverdeado, o equivalente de um humano ficar vermelho de raiva. Não podia mais fingir que não havia nada de errado. Com um passo lento na direção do marido, disse com a voz suave:

                "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Cas?" Parou quando viu uma inspiração profunda. "Qualquer coisa, você pode me dizer... Estou aqui."

                "Tem certeza de que não sabe de nada?"

                "O que há para saber? Se fiz algo, foi sem perceber... Por favor, o que é?"

                Cas'tiel virou-se e com passos duros voltou ao quarto. Quando Dean chegou lá ele já tinha tirado a túnica e procurava algo para vestir numa gaveta.

                "Vai sair?"

                "Não sei se posso ficar aqui... com você. Preciso pensar."

                "Se é o que precisa, tudo bem. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que eu fiz algo errado. Diga o que foi, Cas... Não posso ver você assim."

                O vulcano se apoiou na cômoda cilíndrica e expirou lentamente:

                "Dean, por favor, preciso de espaço."

                Diante desta resposta, ele se afastou de volta à cozinha. Não podia resolver nada naquele momento. Isso o incomodava muito, mas precisava ficar calmo, por Cas.

                Cas'tiel voltou tarde naquela noite. Dean tentava dormir, mas em vão. Não dormia sozinho havia muitos meses e se acostumara à presença calorosa do vulcano todas as noites ao seu lado.

                Quando o vulcano não veio deitar-se, Dean levantou. Não podia ficar mais assim.

                Encontrou o marido sentado no sofá, a escultura de pedra sendo girada lentamente entre os longos dedos. O rosto continuava anuviado.

                "Cas..." começou Dean e parou quando o nativo de vulcano por um momento deixou transparecer a tristeza que sentia. A raiva que o dominara antes era uma coisa. Aquele novo sentimento exposto ali, cru, afetou Dean de maneira muito forte. Ignorando o prévio pedido de espaço, aproximou-se e sentou no outro extremo do sofá.

                Não disse mais nada, esperando o outro falar. Ficaria ali tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário.

                Depois de algum tempo, o vulcano se voltou para ele:

                "Dean... preciso saber. O compromisso que assumimos tem importância para você?"

                Ele sabia que Cas não falava das cerimônias de casamento, mas do acordo pessoal que havia entre eles, concretizado muito antes das formalidades.

                "Você sabe que sim. Nada mais existe que tenha tanta importância para mim."

                "Então, por favor, me explique... por quê?"

                Dean ficou confuso por um instante. Ele queria saber o porquê de ter jurado seu amor e lealdade a Cas? Mas ele sabia, havia conhecido a resposta diretamente de seu interior naquele dia em Ardana. 

                "Por quê?" Repetiu, angustiado.

                "Sim, por que fez isto comigo, Dean? Se não estava satisfeito com nosso... arranjo... deveria ter me dito. Honestidade teria sido um caminho mais honroso."

                "Quem disse que estou insatisfeito com... Cas, nosso casamento é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida!"

                "Então talvez seja eu... talvez eu não seja capaz de satisfazê-lo. Sexualmente, Dean. Se for isso, por favor, preciso saber."

                Dean abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu por um instante. De onde Cas tinha tirado aquela ideia? Dean nunca fora tão feliz, em todos os aspectos.

                "É isso, não é? Talvez esteja repensando o fato de que não podemos ter filhos... Não posso recriminá-lo se este é o problema."

                "Filhos?" Dean estava totalmente atordoado. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que aquilo seria uma preocupação para o marido quando claramente a relação dos dois era perfeita e completa como era.

                Cas levantou lentamente, os ombros pendendo para a frente, a imagem da derrota.

                "Bem, acho que não devo ficar em seu caminho, então. Vá buscar sua felicidade, Dean. Pelo que ouvi, a Tenente Harvelle embarca dentro de poucas horas para a Colônia 356..."

                "Harvelle?? Cas, não, espere..." Disse isto enquanto segurava o vulcano pelos ombros. "Você está com ciúmes... de Jo?"

                "Ela sempre foi sua preferida, Dean, eu sei."

                "Isso não tem nada a ver com outro tipo de interesse, Cas. Ela foi uma de minhas melhores alunas. Não posso evitar me sentir orgulhoso quando recebeu uma promoção merecida por ter salvo toda a tripulação de uma estação espacial. O que há de errado nisto?"

                "Nada. Mas quando ela o abraça e o leva puxando pela mão para fora do salão onde está ocorrendo a cerimônia oficial, você há de convir que as coisas aparentemente deixam a esfera das relações professor-aluno."

                A cena passou completa na mente de Dean. E ele sabia como Cas tinha visto aquilo, pois a cerimônia e o banquete tinham sido transmitidos ao vivo para todas as telas do complexo da Academia da Frota.

                "Cas... Ela me levou para conhecer os pais que vieram da colônia onde vivem. Eles estavam aguardando no hall externo e ela não podia esperar para que eu os conhecesse. Eles são de Oberon, como eu."

                O vulcano continuava olhando para ele, sem dizer nada, mas em seus olhos uma pequena chama de esperança faiscou. Ela logo foi substituída por uma expressão de vergonha que Dean nunca vira naquele rosto bonito.

                Claramente Cas não sabia o que dizer. Desde o começo ignorara o que sua mente racional lhe dizia: pelo conhecimento que tinha do esposo ele sabia que nunca seria traído por Dean. Não era compatível com o homem que conhecera intimamente durante a fusão mental. Percebeu que suas próprias inseguranças é que o tinham arrastado para aquela situação desagradável. Dean tinha todo o direito de se sentir ofendido. 

                O que ele poderia dizer para que ele entendesse? Cas'tiel não sabia como poderia fazê-lo.

                Mas ele esqueceu que sempre podia contar com o amor e equilíbrio de Dean. O hedonista que Cas'tiel conhecera alguns anos atrás não era mais o mesmo. Ele tinha amadurecido durante o tempo em que tinham aprofundado seus laços e no momento era mais estável e racional.

                Dean aproximou-se e o envolveu com os braços, trazendo-o para junto de si. Nada disse, expressando sua compreensão por intermédio daquele gesto. 

                Dean o havia puxado para o quarto e ajudado a se despir. Havia feito com que se deitasse e o havia envolvido em seus braços, deixando que as lágrimas, de vergonha e recriminação fluíssem até cessar. Ele esperara até Cas dormir antes de adormecer. 

                Na luz da aurora, Cas'tiel se moveu, apertando o marido contra o peito. Saindo da inconsciência ainda não havia lembrado do fiasco do dia anterior. Mas a memória não tardou, fazendo com que, culpado, tentasse afastar-se. Uma mão apertou seus dedos, impedindo que se fosse.

                Dean virou-se em sua direção e um sorriso tímido brilhou em seu rosto.

                "Cas?" sussurrou, uma forma de demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

                O vulcano cobriu os olhos com a mão livre, tentando articular um pedido de desculpas. Antes que o fizesse, no entanto, Dean o beijou castamente nos lábios.

                "Não precisa dizer nada, Cas. Eu entendo. Não estou chateado." Outro beijo suave. "Eu amo você."

                "Mas Dean..." Um beijo um pouco mais longo.

                Afastando-se um pouco, olhou o vulcano nos olhos. Ele precisava fazer com que ele soubesse como se sentia.

                "O que aconteceu ontem... não se preocupe. Eu entendo. É muito difícil lidar com todas estas emoções. Se nós humanos, que sofremos a sua influência desde crianças somos vítimas do ciúme, da raiva, da inveja... o que dizer de um vulcano que está apenas engatinhando? Cas... isto tudo é muito mais complexo do que se pode imaginar. Eu nunca poderia ficar bravo com você por exibir uma reação que é normal para quem ama... Eu também tenho ciúmes de você, é natural."

                "Mas eu... eu perdi totalmente o controle. Na hora em que vi vocês dois juntos eu queria dar um soco na tela!"

                "Pelo que sei você não o fez."

                "Não, mas nem por isto eu deixei de agir como um irracional. Eu não disse nada, não deixei que se explicasse... Não ouvi a voz da razão que dizia que nada havia de errado naquilo. Eu errei, Dean."

                "Bem-vindo à raça humana."

                "Eu não sou humano, Dean." 

                "Olha, todo mundo é humano, Cas." Dean retrucou, com um sorriso gentil.

                Cas'tiel finalmente entendia o que Dean queria dizer. Todos estavam sujeitos a errar e os humanos tinham humildade para perceber que erravam. Cas vivia uma nova realidade, que abria seu mundo para uma percepção mais ampla do mundo. Dean o havia perdoado, porque todos, nesta perspectiva, estavam sujeitos a errar. Entretanto, aprender com seus erros era essencial. Cas não faria aquilo outra vez e o marido sabia.

                "Estamos bem?" Perguntou Dean, tocando o rosto de Cas'tiel com carinho.

                "Sim... obrigado por me perdoar, por me ensinar... por me amar incondicionalmente."

                "Eu o amo. Muito. E preciso de você."

                Castiel se deixou abraçar e beijar profundamente. Em poucos instantes já estavam completamente nus e arfando sobre os lençóis. 

                Era o momento, de acordo com o professor Dean, de Cas'tiel aprender o que era "sexo para fazer as pazes".

**Author's Note:**

> Sha Ka Ree: para os vulcanos arcaicos, pagãos, Sha Ka Ree era o local da criação, o equivalente ao Jardim do Éden, o Paraíso.


End file.
